vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Paulo.junior.969/My Little Pony: Leaked episodes and some other feats.
So, Hasbro messed up once again and leaked some episodes from Season 8 before they were supposed to be released. So, I watched them one by one, and was going to write a list of feats, but then I decided to just go ahead and add some other feats from past episodes, so here we go. Country Level feats Windigos Windigos are a race of ghostly horse-like creatures, they are winter spirits that feed off of the fighting and hatred between others and create blizzards and freezing weather. The feat is pretty straight up: "Then... this is our fault. We three tribes... we brought this blizzard to our home by fightin' and not trustin' each other. Now it's destroyin' this land, too." ^ By "this land", she means Equestria, which is country sized. This is backed up in a later episode, when we actually see what would happen if the Windigos managed to return. Windigos can freeze entire countries. While being powered by friendship, Clover the Clever managed to overpower the Windigos and destroy them. Who does this scale to? * Star Swirl the Bearded: Stated to be Clover the Clever's mentor, so, he should logically be superior to her. * Twilight Sparkle (Alicorn and superior forms): Stated by the pony of shadows to be almost as strong as Star Swirl. * Alicorns: Scaling from Twilight. * The Pony of Shadows: Superior to Twilight, even when weakned. * Discord: Superior to the Alicorns, as Celestia and Luna needed the Elements to defeat him. * Starlight Glimmer: Could fight Twilight Sparkle. * Queen Chrysalis: Base form is feared by Starlight Glimmer, Amped form fought and defeated Celestia. * Post-Metamorphosis Thorex: Scales from Chrysalis. * King Sombra: Two Alicorns were needed to defeat him. * Tirek (Post-Discord and superior forms): Stole Discord's magic and fought Twilight while she had the combined powers of four alicorns. * Tempest Shadow's bombs: Petrified the alicorns. * Storm King (with his staff): Stole the magic of four alicorns. * Elements of Harmony: Defeated Discord. * Rainbow Power: Stomped Full Power Tirek. Discord "I need you to wield the Elements of Harmony once again and stop Discord before he thrusts all of Equestria into eternal chaos." ^ Discord brings chaos by reality warping the location. It was also stated that he controlled weather all over Equestria. Discord being able to Reality Warp an entire country backs up Clover's feat. Him being Country Level scale to some characters mentioned above. The Tantabus The Tantabus is the main antagonist of the episode "Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?" It is a dark and parasitic magical force that turns dreams into nightmares. "I saw that the Tantabus had grown more powerful, but I did not realize that power was enough to enable it to escape my dreams. If its power grows, it could very well find a way to escape into the real world. It could turn all of Equestria into a living nightmare!" Luna created the Tantabus, and it grew stronger by feeding of her guilt, so, she likely scales. Luna scales to the other Alicorns, which scales to most characters mentioned above. Lightning dodging feats Rainbow Dash is currently Hypersonic due to the speed needed to make the Sonic Rainboom, however, this is nowhere near her top speed, as seen how in current episodes, she does the Sonic Rainboom casually, so, here’s a compilation of Rainbow Dash dodging lightnings: * 1 * 2 * 3 Elements of Harmony shoot at the moon So, currently, characters who can react to the Elements of Harmony have Relativistic+ reactions, however, there's a calc that places it at 0.40c This would be a downgrade from Relativistic+ to just Relativistic Celestial body moving feats Alright, those are the big ones, the best feats on the verse. Why they can be used Right now, we do not use those feats because the verse has never shown environmental destruction on this level, however, we can still use them as kinetic energy feats, which means environmental destruction may not be needed. Examples of characters who get their AP from kinetic energy without environmental destruction include: Most Steven Universe characters, Grim Matchstick, Wizard Finn, etc. There should be no problem using those feats. Calculated feats * Luna uses the moon to block the sun, 157 Yottatons, around 58.1 times above baseline Large Planet Level. * Celestia moves the sun in the episode "Trade Ya!", 1.45 KiloFOE, 64.7 times above baseline Solar System Level. * Celestia moves the sun in the episode "Cutie Mark Chronicles", 2.8 kiloFOE, 125 times above baseline Solar System Level. * Celestia moves the sun in the episode "Lesson Zero", 4.08 KiloFOE, 182 times above baseline Solar System Level. FTL feats We can’t calc kinetic energy if the object is being moved at FTL speeds, so, those feats would just be baseline Star Level, via being powerful enough to move a star: * Discord moves the sun to cause chaos. * Twilight (with the power of the four Alicorns) chages from night to day. * The Storm King, right after stealing the power fo the four alicorns, tests his staff by playing around with sun. Their sun is as big as the real life sun It was confirmed by Amy Keating Rogers, who at the time was an writer, author, and lyricist to the show, that the sun in Equestria is just as big as the real life sun. Why it isn’t an outlier Celestia does this exact same feat every single day, the sun in the My Little Pony universe doesn’t move on it’s own, Celestia needs to move it with her magic every single day, and she has been doing this for thousands of years. This was explained in the first episode of the show. This, along with the several feats shown previously, make it too consistent for it to be an outlier. Non-Canon speed feat This feat happened in a comic, which means it will only affect the comic book pages we have, not the ones from the main show. Luna flies from the moon back to earth, Mach 37,654, Sub-Relativistic. Should scale to Discord, Twilight and all other character who are comparable to the Alicorns. Leaked Season 8 episodes (SPOILERS) Keep in mind those episodes were released by accident, and are technically still unfinished (they don’t have any background music). Alright, here’s everything worth mentioning that I could notice: * Celestia moves the sun on-screen once again in “Horse Play." * Spike grew wings in "Molt Down", so, Flight should be added to his abilities. * As shown in "The Mean Six", Queen Chrysalis can creates clones of other ponies, as long as she has a piece of the pony and an image of them (that's not useful in combat at all, she needed to take pictures of the ponies and then make a ritual). * Pinkie Pie changed into her Rainbow Power form without needing the Tree of Harmony, but this might have been due to her Toon Force. * The Elements could turn the clones Chrysalis made of the Mane Six into wood. Summary * Top tiers can scale from a Country Level feat. * Everyone with Relativistic+ reactions or attack speed should be downgraded to Relativistic. * If we use the kinetic energy from the celestial body moving feats, the top tiers would be Tier 4 (Massive upgrade) * Non-Canon top tiers would be Sub-Relativistic. Category:Blog posts